


Ryan Throws A Tantrum, Pam Makes It All Better. (An explicit, erotic narrative)

by MoogieMan



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: #explicit, #pamryanhookup, #theoffice, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 16:38:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12610920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoogieMan/pseuds/MoogieMan
Summary: Do Ryan and Pam dislike each other as they  seem to? Well,, the closest thing to love is hate and the closest thing to making love is hard core sex!





	Ryan Throws A Tantrum, Pam Makes It All Better. (An explicit, erotic narrative)

**Author's Note:**

> Pam and Ryan have to work together, and it starts out as dislike, turns almost violent, mellows, then look out!

Ryan Throws A Tantrum; Pam Makes It All Better! (An explicit, erotic narrative!)

 

Michael was mad! He didn’t get mad often, not like this, but today he was really pissed! He was attending The Northeast Midmarket Office Supply Convention, and he was almost livid!  
A part of the convention was when various groups broke off to present their annual prospectus. This was the first year in existance for his company, the Michael Scott Paper Company, and he was dying for his presentation to outdo his old company, Dunder Mifflin.  
DM had already presented, and Michael was not impressed. David Wallace was there, along with Jim Halpert, neither much of a showman, and their dual presentation of DM’s prospectus, while professional, lacked any spark. Michael knew he could out perform them, except for one thing: he had no prospectus to present! His employees, Pam(Jim’s wife). and Ryan (resident fuckup) were supposed to have faxed it to him by 4:00.His 10 minute presentation was scheduled for 4:45.  
“Hello Pam, and Ryan,” he had them on speaker. “Am I a bad boss?”  
“No!”They both said at once.   
“I mean I think I put up with a lot. For example, Ryan, how many times do you come in late?”  
“Hah,” Pam smirked. Ryan glared at her. It was no secret that they couldn’t stand each other.  
“And Pam,” he continued. “You spend a lot of company time on the phone with your hubby. Right, am I right?”  
“Yes, Michael,” Pam replied. “You have been very good to us.”  
“ So, once in a while I need you two to step up for me, and what do I get?” He paused for effect. ”Well? Let’s see. I asked to have that prospectus to me by 4:00. It’s 4;05.”  
“Michael!” Pam practically yelled. “My part is finished. Ryan’s been playing Pac-man all day He’s the problem!”  
“Pac-Man!” Ryan yelled. “What decade do you live in? Michael, I was playing Resident Evil 7 Biohazard, and only on my breaks!”  
“His breaks being 45minutes long!”  
“Shut up, Pam. Michael, you gave her the easy part I mean, the intro, the conclusion, editting. Come on. A trained monkey could do that! Anyway, I have one last paragraph, and I am done, that is if Pammy can edit it.”  
“You shut up! Michael. I’ll copy and paste, fax it over.”  
“Copy and paste,” Ryan mimicked in a singsong voice.”  
“Listen, you two. I want this in 10 minutes. Got it?” He hung up.  
“Pam, I hate to say what you are, but it rhymes with runt!”  
“Oh, Ryan. Weren’t you crying on tv, when they took you to jail?” She faked crying. “Wah!”  
Ryan turned away. “ F U. I need to concentrate!’  
Pam folded her arms, turned away from Ryan, tapping her feet impatiently. God, she hated him. Maybe she should quit, like Jim said. The company probably going to fail, although recently, things had gotten better.She would never admit it, but Ryan did know marketing.  
“NO!” Ryan shouted. “No! FUCK, NO!”  
Pam jumped“What’s wrong?”  
“I erased it! The whole fucking paper! I erased it! Pam, this is your fault. You distracted me!”  
“What!?! No way! Ryan you did this, not me!”   
“FUCK!” Ryan grabbed Pam’s jellybean jar, and threw it across the room. He kicked Michael’s chair as hard as he could. “I hate you, Pam Beesly.” The look on his face was frightening. He turned away, looking back at the laptop. “Fucking Computer!” He seethed.  
Pam saw her chance. She wasn’t sure what Ryan might do. She grabbed the doorhandle, and bolted for her car.  
“Stupid bitch! Pam is so stupid!” He turned towards her desk. She was gone. Ryan hesitated for just a second. “What am I doing?’ He muttered to himself.Grabbing the same handle, he ran out the door. Pam was running for her car, although in high heels.  
“Pam!” He called out. “Stop. I’m sorry! I lost my head!”  
Pam continued to run. Ryan’s footsteps were closing in.  
“Pam, please. Stop. It was my fault.”  
“Leave me alone. I have Mace!”  
Pam reached in her purse. The mace fell to the ground. Ryan grabbed it.  
“Please don’t hurt me!” Pam was crying.  
“God, Pam. I am so sorry.” He handed her the mace. “I would never hurt you. This was my fault. Not yours. Mine! I am such an idiot.”  
“You scared me,” Pam was shaking.  
“I am so sorry. Spray me. I deserve it?”  
Ryan closed his eyes. “I deserve it!” He braced himself.   
He looked so ridiculous, Pam giggled, despite herself. “I am not going to spray you, you moron.” She still had tears in her eyes, but was calming down.  
He opened his eyes. “Michael is gonna fire me, and I deserve it. I can’t believe I deleted the paper, and Pam, it was good!   
OK, you Bozo, let’s go back. Maybe we can do something.” Pam actually felt a small amount of empathy. The shakes were gone. “I know it was good, Ryan.I read most of it.”  
“You really think so?”  
“Ryan, I hate to admit it, but you are the reason we aren’t bankrupt. If you ever tell anyone I said that, I’ll deny it.”  
They both laughed, and walked in.  
“Ryan, I may have an idea.”  
Pam studied the laptop. “Did you hit any buttons after you deleted it?”  
“No. I was too busy throwing jellybeans.”  
Pam sat down. “Edit,” she said to herself. “Pull down menu. OK Ryan, here goes!”  
Ryan leaned over her shoulder.He held his breath.  
“Undo,” Pam whispered. She pressed the button. “And there Mr. Howard, is your paper!” The prospectus was on the screen, in all its beauty!  
“My God! My God! Pam, I love you! My God!”  
“Sill I have to edit,copy, paste, fax, so it’s not done yet.”  
Ryan sat there smiling. “Undo. Undo. So simple. Yet I am too dumb. The beautiful Pam Halpert is a genius.”  
Pam smiled back. “OK. Edit- done. Copy-done. Paste-done. I am going to e-mail, rather than fax. You ok with that?”  
“Anything, beautiful girl. I am your slave.”  
Pam laughed, hit the keys. And waited. Neither spoke.  
Ten minutes passed, fifteen. Was something wrong? Ryan stared at Pam. She had on her little business suit with the tight skirt. She looked professional, but hot! “God, I wonder what she is like in bed? “  
Pam only glanced at Ryan. “Could he stare anymore? Kelley says he’s phenominal in bed. Well, Jim is pretty good himself. Plus Jim is better looking, more considerate, Ryan is a little wimp.Bu when she was crying in the parking lot, he showed a different side. He actually was sorry; Who da thought Ryan Howard could be remorseful? Maybe that’s why she felt so -so well- horny!”   
Then the phone rang. It was Michael. “Great! Brilliant!” He was yelling, “Pam, Ryan, I can’t wait to present. David Wallace will die!”  
Pam looked over to Ryan. He gave her a thumbs up, and winked. Without meaning to, she winked back.  
Michael continued. “I am jazzed. All of DM is gonna wish they hadn’t messed with us. Go home guys. Tomorrow, make deliveries, then take the rest of the day off! And- and I am giving you both a ten- no 12% raise! Of course since neither of you get a salary yet, 12% of nothing is nothing, but someday we’ll be rich! You guys did It!”  
He hung up. Ryan held out his hand. “Friends?”  
Pam pushed his hand aside, and hugged him tight around the neck. “Friends!”  
She then kissed him on the left cheek. She rotated to kiss his right cheek, but Ryan rotated his head in the opposite direction. Their noses bumped, and they stopped. Their lips were touching! Neither intended this. Ryan thought how attracted he had always been to Pam, now they were practically making out! Pam thought how at first he was nice. Then his promotion ruined him, and as late as 10 minutes ago, she couldn’t stand him.  
They froze, both embarassed.  
Then Ryan, instinctively, slid his tongue between her lips, and deep into Pam’s mouth!  
“Uh!” Pam gasped. She wasn’t expecting this. Ryan took her lack of response as approval, and he circled her tongue with his, then started pulling it out, then in rapid fire.  
Pam started to object, but Ryan bit her lower lip, and she felt an incredible surge of desire engulf her.  
Kelley had told her how Ryan could bring her to orgasm, by kissing her, and Pam didn’t believe her. But now, as Ryan pushed his tongue even further into her mouth, she not only believed it, she felt her vagina start to drip, and realized she was close to coming herself!  
His hands were grabbing her buttcheeks, and squeezing hard.  
Without meaning to, Pam pushed her tongue into his mouth, and Ryan sucked on it, gentle at first but progressively harder. Pam felt dizzy, and fell back against the poker table. Neither had spoken, but Pam was squealling, despite efforts to get under control.  
Ryan started to suck on her neck, but Pam found her voice, “Don’t.. give.. me..a.. hickey,” she pleaded. Ryan pulled her suit jacket over her head and off. He went down, and sucked on her breasts. He still hadn’t spoken.  
He backed up. Pam eagerly removed her bra. Her breasts were firm, fairly big, and her nipples were firming up, as she was getting more aroused by the minute! Ryan backed up to his desk, took a can out, and turned away. Pam heard a brief spraying sound. When he turned back, his dick was out, erect and throbbing!   
He held up the can, “Long John, he said. “For lasting power. Now,pull your skirt up over your belly!” It was an order!  
Pam did as told.   
”Up on the table,” Ryan ordered. Pam did eagerly. She wasn’t sure how this happened, but she knew one thing: She wanted Ryan to fuck her. She needed it hard, deep, and right now!”  
She closed her eyes as Ryan began to rub his hard -on against her panties. The panties were pink, a gift from Jim. They were wet,and Ryan was making them wetter! In fact, if he didn’t hurry, she was going to orgasm before he was in her.  
“Ryan, fuck me. I can’t wait any longer.”  
‘  
Ryan pulled her panties off. He pushed her all the way up on the table, then climbed up himself. He got between her legs, positioned his dick on the edge of her vagina, and stopped. Pam was already writhing, and bucking her ass frantically!  
“Be still!” Ryan said.  
“What?” Pam questioned.  
“Don’t move, Still, like a statue!  
”I can’t, Ryan. Please, I’m going nuts!”  
“Completely still! “ He repeated.  
Pam froze, clenching her hands into fists, trying to obey. “Ryan, please!” She was begging.  
He slowly counted to 3 “OK, you have been a good little girl.”  
With that, Pam began to buck out of control. Ryan thrust his erection hard, down into Pam’s pussy. Pam thrust equally hard up to meet him. The opposing thrusts created an incredible feeling that sent Pam into one furious orgasm, after another.”My God, Ryan. What are you doing to me? Oh! Oh! Oh!” Although Ryan felt incredible pleasure, the Long John allowed him to control his body from climaxing. He wasn’t done with Miss Beasly. He planned to fuck her brains out, both to totally dominate her, and also to cuckold her husband, Jim. Jim and Ryan hated each other and Jim had used his size advantage to bully Ryan, and humping his wife was the ultimate payback!  
They were now going at each other at breakneck speed. Pam worried that they could break the table. That could be hard to explain!   
Pam’s head was spinning, heading into another orgasm frenzy.   
Ryan was pounding his dick in and out, again and again. An hour ago they hated each other, twenty minutes ago, he was having a fit, 15 minutes ago they had patched things up, and ready to go home as friends. Now Ryan was fucking her incredibly hard, and she was having the most intense orgasms she had ever experienced.  
Ryan backed off her, and gave another order. “Turn over.” Again Pam obeyed. Ryan was enjoying this. Little Miss Prim and Proper was reeling from orgasms that he had caused. Now she was under his control!  
Ryan reached under her belly and lifted her ass. He pushed her head down.”Perfect!” He smiled. The look of desperate want on her face spurred him on. He mounted her, his erection harder than he thought he had ever had.  
Pam felt the almost violent thrusts, feeling the hardness, struggling to get her breath, babbling incoherently. “Ryan, God Ryan, I need, I need, Oh I need.” She started to cum again.  
“OH HELP. I need. I can’t, what if Jim, OH, don”t stop!”   
Ryan looked down at her perfect ass, and his dick below, going in and out, Pam’s moans in rythm with his rams. He was getting close.  
Again, he flipped her over, and mounted her in missionary position. Pam wrapped her legs around his waist, and squeezed as hard as she could.  
“Oh Pam. Not so hard! You’ll break a rib.   
Pam showed some feist “You deserve it. Ryan. You’ve screwed me so hard.I’m in control now!”  
So that was the deal! She had regained her poise, determined to win. This was becoming a battle, and there was no way Ryan was going to lose.  
He grabbed her ankles, roughly pulling her legs up bending her until her legs were doubled over his shoulders. He pinned her arms. She had dared to challenge him. He now could plunge even deeper.  
“He pounded his dick into her. “Huh? Huh? Wanna hurt me?”  
“ I’m sorry, Ryan, Oh God, you are so big.”  
Ryan felt the feeling rise, and he could control it no longer. He plunged as deep as possible, paused, and started ejaculating rope after rope of hot semen. Pam gasped again. She could feel the wetness, the heat.  
It lasted for what seemed like hours, until he was spent. He collapsed onto her. Pam was trying to get her breath under control. She felt so embarassed. While her husband was in Philly, totally trusting her, Ryan Howard had his dick in her and was fucking her silly.  
Pam’s cell rang. It went to speaker and voicemail.  
“Baby, it’s Jim. Oh my god, your paper was great. Michael presented well, and now DM has to worry about The Michael Scott Paper Company. Pam, I really think you guys are gonna make it Don’t tell Ryan I said it, but the little shit is a genious. You know, maybe he screwed up, but if MSPC is gonna make it, it’s on him, and you will have to work with him a lot more, so let’s try to get along with him. Let’s bury the hatchet.”  
“Ok,” Pam said sort of precariously.  
Ryan laid there, grinning.  
Pam hung up. And Ryan rolled back on top of her, already erect.  
“Ryan!” Pam yelled. “Don’t!”  
But it was too late. He was already in her.  
“Pam. Jim said to bury the hatchet, and that’s what I’m doing!’ They completed a quickie, left the office, got the van, and screwed well into the night. They certainly didn’t want to disappoint Jim. Again, Pam thought about Jim sitting in another boring paper presentation, while she was getting fucked by his enemy again and again. This thought sent her into another climaxing orgasm. Then, without being asked, she went down, and gave Ryan a blow job, the first one she had ever given, not even to Jim. She had always considered it gross, but it felt right with Ryan. Forbidden fruit was great!   
Yep. Being closer to Ryan was going to be easy. Real easy!

**Author's Note:**

> Pam is the office mattress, whether on a desk, or in the van!


End file.
